charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Conjuration
Conjuration is the ability to create or magnify material objects already in existence or to summon an object from another place or another time. example can be conjuring a car, a Flower, a Magical Weapon etc. Conjuring the elements is limited to those who possess Wiccan powers including the Evil Enchantress, who can conjure and magnify the natural elements such as the winds, using them to her advantage, the Sea Hag who can use her dark magic to conjure storms and create tidal waves from large bodies of water, Richard Montana and the Phoenix witches, such as Bianca. This Power is a Limited form of Projection. There are also a breed of magical creatures called Conjurers and just like their name states, their main power is of conjuration. When Phoebe is possessed by the Woogyman, she temporarily gains the power of conjuration. ("Is There a Woogy in the House?") The witch or other magical being who has the power of conjuration can also make the object disappear after their usage. For example Bianca did this in the episode "Chris-Crossed", where she stabbed demon with an athame and later when they were in the basement it disappeared. 06x04 Conjuration.gif|Mabel Stillman conjuring her Athame LibrisConjure1.jpg|Libris conjures his sickle Charmed610_284.jpg|Bianca conjuring her weapon Leo-jackson_conjuring_his_athame.jpg|Jackson conjuring his athame Image:392ag.jpg|Simon conjuring roses Gideon_Conjures_Athame.jpg|Gideon conjuring an athame Enchantressconjuringelements.gif|Conjuring the elements HermanConjure1.jpg Conjuring and Psychokinesis Wyatt notably conjured a Dragon out of a television program with his conjuring power. After it ran rampant on the city, and the Cleaners got involved, Piper found a way to get him to get rid of it. It is unknown if he really did conjure the dragon, as instead of being materialized out of imagination, it was orbed out of the TV, rather than creating an exact replica of the Dragon in the TV. ("Forget Me Not") A similar development allows the user to call something to them that they know the location of (or the general location of.) Paige first experimented with using this to call the Ring of Inspiration by focusing on a drawing of it she made. ("Muse to My Ears") In "Forget Me...Not", Wyatt orbed a dragon out of a television cartoon program and into the real world. In Mr. & Mrs. Witch, Nanta conjures a gun to shoot her protege Rod Dalvos and makes it look like suicide. Notable Examples The Evil Witch from the fairytales conjured the Woodsman, the Wolf, etc from the pages of her Fairytale Book. Lady Godiva and Lord Dyson were conjured from the pages of a Book in Magic School. Phoebe and Paige conjure a Mr. Right, David for Piper. Within the Love Spell Piper and Phoebe cast in Season 1 it states "I Conjure Thee, I Conjure Thee" meaning they are creating a feeling of love that they want men to have for them. List of Users Demons *The Woogyman (And whoever he possesses) *Dantalian *The Source *Unborn source *The Triad *Zankou *Belthazor *Cole Turner *Barbas (with Cole's powers) *Litvack *Raynor *Antosis *Nanta *Vaklav *Mercury demons *Drake *Dumain *Necron *Zahn *Kurzon *Kellman *William Hamilton *Libris *Phoenix (demon), Phoebe's Impostor *Demonic Sorcerers * Various Demons Others *Witches (with a spell) *Richard Montana *Montana Family *Callaway family *Herman, Magic School Student *Duncan, Magic School Student *Zachary, Magic School Student (through Herman's power) *Mabel Stillman *Wyatt Halliwell *Avatars *Gods *Elders like Gideon *Phoenix witches (for-instance: Bianca) *Evil Enchantress *Evil Witch *Sea Hag *Elf Nanny *Leprechauns *Wizards Notes * A power similar to conjuration is Apportation, transferring objects from one place to another through time and space; Darklighters, Warlocks, Elf Nanny, and a few demons possessed the power of Apportation. Apportation is often mistaken for Conjuration, as is Telekinetic Orbing, transferring objects from one place to another. See Also * Projection * Thought Projection * Demonic Projection * Conjuring the elements * Prue's Animal Conjuring Spell Category:Powers